


Sol de invierno

by Oliv_Lufk



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliv_Lufk/pseuds/Oliv_Lufk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las personas son como las estaciones y las estaciones como las personas. A Harry le gusta esa filosofía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol de invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, yo me había mentalizado a no escribir nada hasta que terminara otro shot que le debo a una ex compañera de colegio hace años, pero mi estancamiento mental me llevó a escribir este pequeño one-shot a ver si eso ayuda en mi síndrome de la página en blanco, aunque mis deberes con la universidad tampoco hacen nada por ayudar a terminarlo :D
> 
> En fin, me alegraría mucho que lo leyeran y si les gusta o no dejaran su comentario, pero no se sientan en la obligación de hacerlo. Si les gusta, y aunque no me llegue a enterar nunca, me alegraría de todos modos ;)
> 
> P.D: Sé que hice de Perrie una suelta, pero el shot lo ameritaba ._. Así que si ofendía a alguna o algún fan de ella, mis más sinceras disculpas, nunca fue la intención.

Zayn siempre fue como el sol en el invierno. Brillante y cálido. Estar a su lado era agradable y acogedor, y nunca era suficiente. Lo sentías ahí, junto a ti, cuidando de tu bienestar. Zayn era como el sol en el invierno que te acompañaba aún en los días más fríos.

Al grupo le gustaba compararlo con el sol. Simplemente el sol, ese que siempre alumbra, el que deslumbra con su brillantez. Cada vez que podían hacían referencia a su luminosidad y simpatía, para ellos Zayn era como ese sol. Pero para Harry era mucho más particular. Diferente.

A Harry le gustaba compararlo con el sol de invierno. Su personalidad reservada le recordaba el aire helado que todavía quedaba en lo últimos días antes de que fuera primavera y las flores florecieran mientras las avecillas anuncian su llegaba con los trinos suaves. Esa era una analogía mucho más acertada. Zayn era como el sol de invierno sin dudas.

Luego, ya no lo era más.

Las estaciones empezaron a cambiar al igual que lo hizo Zayn.

La primavera era verano y el verano sólo un calor sofocante que no te dejaba respirar. El otoño se volvió el invierno y el invierno ya no tenía sol. No había sol en invierno. Y Zayn ya no era sol, sólo invierno.

Harry nunca supo en qué momento eso ocurrió, pero mientras para los chicos Zayn era el sol que los iluminaba, para Harry era el invierno álgido que hería sus mejillas con la fuerza brutal de su viento.

Y también está Perrie. Ella es como los primeros días del verano. Es radiante, te llena de luz y jamás deja de hacerlo. Es ardiente en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Por eso para nadie fue una sorpresa cuando Zayn decidió pedirla en matrimonio. Perrie desposando a Zayn fue una tormenta, pero Harry no dijo nada y les deseó buena suerte con eso. Harry sabía que lo necesitarían.

Entre medio de la  tempestad llegó el otoño. A Harry le gusta el otoño, es el nuevo invierno y Zayn es invierno. A Harry le gusta Zayn. A Zayn le gusta Perrie y ella es ardiente.

Pero nadie sabe quién le gusta a Perrie. Todos simplemente deducen que Zayn, por obviedad. Harry no la encasilla.

Él jamás se lo dirá a nadie, es un secreto. Jamás dirá que en el minuto en el que Zayn se despedía de su soltería, el minuto en que Niall le daba un fuerte abrazo de felicitaciones, cuando las luces estrambóticas apenas dejaban ver a las bailarinas de striptease y Louis se subía sobre la espalda ridículamente musculosa de Liam, cuando él mismo había decidido no seguir participando de la fiesta y pasaba por fuera de la puerta del cuarto de hotel que Zayn y Perrie compartían en dirección a la suya, que ese mismo minuto en que escuchó los susurros ahogados en dicha habitación, el minuto en que la curiosidad pudo más que él, en ese mismo instante en que entreabrió la puerta y la figura de Perrie se balanceaba de un lado a otro entre las piernas de Jade, que ella pedía a llanto que no se casara. Él jamás diría que Jade gemía que Perrie no se casara con Zayn porque él simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno. Era de conocimiento general que Zayn no tenía clítoris. Y por sobre eso Jade iba un paso más adelante.

Se quedó ahí más de lo que debió. Pudo ver las manos de Jade aferrándose a la espalda de Perrie y a ella sostener una de las piernas de Jade mientras sus caderas cobraban mucha más rapidez. Se quedó ahí viendo como Jade era destrozada con la brillantez innegable de Perrie, como la destruía con cada vaivén más y más rápido. Se quedó ahí hasta que las vio temblar de éxtasis, cuando Jade hizo un último intento por convencer a Perrie y Perrie le susurraba palabras amorosas sobre la piel de las clavículas repitiéndole que la decisión estaba tomada. Ella se casaría con Zayn. Pero que, sin embargo, tampoco renunciaría a Jade. Y Harry no dijo nada.

Jade era como la lluvia en otoño. Melancólica. Se contrastaba perfectamente con el sol del invierno que ahora era sólo invierno. Y ambos eran víctimas de la misma radiación cegadora.

Jesy era otro factor del cual Harry jamás diría nada, porque no había nada qué decir respecto a eso. Ella solamente se colaba a la habitación de Perrie y Zayn a altas horas de la madrugada, justo al momento en el que Harry salía a caminar por el insomnio de las estaciones y el invierno se encontraba ya lejos. No era difícil imaginar qué ocurría ahí, a veces ella enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera rosa de Perrie o a veces los torcía dentro de su intimidad húmeda. De cualquier manera ella, Jesy, era como la primavera. Se fundía con el verano.

Al final de todo era Leigh-Anne la más inteligente, dedujo Harry. Ella se mantenía a raya con el tema de Perrie. Era como la llovizna tierna en verano, conseguía apaciguar su ardoroso fulgor y salir invicta de ello. Como la única vez en que Harry la vio salir del cuarto de Zayn, con los sollozos quejumbrosos de Perrie como la segunda voz de una hermosa canción que en algún momento del invierno tarareó junto a Niall y Louis.

Para cuando Zayn se dio cuenta de todo ya era demasiado tarde. El anillo fundido en oro quemaba en su dedo anular, pero no lo quitó. Zayn vio como Perrie cubría su cuerpo con la sábana pidiéndole perdón por haber sido descubierta y ¿Jake? ¿Jack? ¿Jacky? Bueno, el chico, recogía su ropa repitiéndole que había sido cosa de una sola vez. Y Harry era de la creencia que una vez era más que suficiente.

J era como la tormenta dentro de la tormenta que se anticipaba a la calma.

Zayn no habló con Perrie durante una semana completa. La semana en que la primavera volvía a florecer y las avecillas a trinar.

El rumor de la infidelidad de Perrie fue un secreto a voces y rápidamente comenzaron las críticas hacia ella y Zayn. Las suposiciones que la orillaron a eso. Aunque Harry podría dar fe de que nada había orillado a Perrie en nada.

La separación fue mucho menos dolorosa de lo que se esperaba. Zayn confesó que Perrie no fue la única en jugar sucio durante su matrimonio y declaró que se encontraban a mano, sin resentimientos. Harry aún se pregunta quién es la desconocida.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron como el reflejo del sol en el océano del atardecer, Harry se arrimó a Zayn como antes. Para ese entonces ya no quedaba ningún atisbo del sol que en algún momento representó y Harry comenzó a distanciarse de ese invierno envolvente. Sin embargo, para el resto Zayn continuó siendo como el sol. Y a Harry continuó gustándole Zayn, aun cuando la última hoja de otoño cayó.

Harry era como el otoño.


End file.
